


Today Is Another Day To Find You

by sunflowerspaceman



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, I started with 400 words of a snippet I wrote two months ago and then oops!, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This was never meant to get this far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: “You’re cold.” Came the whisper.“Am I?” Came an even quieter reply.“Feels like a ghost.”Tord went silent at that, unconsciously resting his forehead against Tom’s. His eye fell closed. The statement wasn’t entirely inaccurate, he supposed.





	Today Is Another Day To Find You

It was...odd, having a day of relative rest. Tord couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. 

He’d just filed the last of his paperwork for the day. It was barely two in the afternoon. 

He had  _ free time _ . How strange was that?

Right now he was just sort of...reading. For fun. He hadn’t had time for that in months. It was relaxing. Music spilled out of the speakers, harsh, angry stuff that contrasted with how professional the office looked.

The door clicked open, causing the music to automatically turn off. Tord braced himself for his meager free time to be lost as he set the book to the side. When he looked up, Tom was standing in front of his desk.

“Can I help you, Thomas?” He was really trying not to betray his frustration, but some of it leaked out into his tone.

Tom sighed. Tord could see the green LEDs on his visor rolling. “Relax, jackass, I’m not here on business. I just wanted to hang out.”

Tension disappeared from Tord’s shoulders, and his face broke out into a relieved smile. “Pull up a chair.”

For a few hours, Tord could almost trick himself into believing nothing between them had changed. That they were young again, and they were shooting the shit like they used to. It was wonderful. Tord hadn’t felt like this in ages. 

Tom laughed. “It’s really crazy here. I mean...I’ve been here for years and it’s still so weird.” 

Tord smiled. “But of course. I’ve found where I go, weirdness tends to follow.”

“God, you’re so confident about all this. It’s…” Tom paused, getting a little quiet when he next spoke. “This whole thing can be...scary, occasionally. Even for me. I can’t understand how you’re so...unafraid of it all.”

It took a while for Tord to find his answer. They spent a long time in silence while he pondered it. And then he spoke.

“As long as I know you’re alive and safe there are few things I can find it in me to fear.” Tord murmured, cupping Tom’s cheek with his organic hand. It was a rare show of tenderness these days. He was almost bitter at his soft streak being almost entirely stomped into the ground. It meant fewer moments like this. Peaceful, unafraid moments.

Tom tilted his head into Tord’s hand. The green lights on his visor disappeared for a bit while—his eyes were closed. The Norwegian smoothed a thumb over his cheek.

“You’re cold.” Came the whisper.

“Am I?” Came an even quieter reply.

“Feels like a ghost.”

Tord went silent at that, unconsciously resting his forehead against Tom’s. His eye fell closed. The statement wasn’t entirely inaccurate, he supposed. 

He felt Tom shifting, and warm breath on his face, and he felt himself moving forward in sync—

And there was a blast of heat and sound and Tord’s instincts barely kicked in fast enough to force Tom down under the desk before he was buried by his own office. 

He woke up to the muffled sounds of gunshots, high pitched ringing in his ears and panic rising in his throat. Too small. Crushing him.  _ No no no no no— _

His metal fist came up and punched through the bits of wall and ceiling, eye frenzied until he managed to drag himself out, breathing heavy and ragged. He stood, legs shaky, forcing the fear and panic back into his chest as Paul and Patryck slammed through the door with a squad of soldiers behind them. He fought off dizziness and pain in his skull. Focus. He needed to focus.

“Find Thomas in this mess. Get him medical attention and get me a damage report.” Tord hissed through gritted teeth. Rage was starting to replace terror. He snatched the rifle out of the hands of one of the soldiers. “You. Assist Marshals Paul and Patryck.  _ Now _ . Take two others with you. The rest of you follow me.” There was a white hot stab of pain in his chest as he moved, and he felt copper in his mouth, and was struggling to inflate one lung, but that could be dealt with later. Now, he needed to wipe out whoever the FUCK got it into their head that attacking Red Leader’s main base was in any way, shape, or form a good idea. 

The next hour went by in a blood soaked blur. Tord heard himself howling, SCREAMING for his soldiers to kill every single enemy soldier save for whoever was in charge. Bullets whizzed past him, he heard screams and explosions, something warm and wet spattered on his face and hands and coat every so often. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and another blooming pain in his stomach. Nothing he wasn’t used to. The gun in his hands felt hot. Even his own soldiers dived out of the way when they saw him. Finally he stood in front of a shaking, petrified commander, looking absolutely goddamn wild.

He closed his metal hand around the coward’s throat, lifting him easily. Rage and pain made it hard for him to speak, he was running on pure adrenaline now as he dragged the quivering sack of shit into his base and to his R&D department. They would know what to do to him.

The elevator ride was long and ended in the other man begging for his life. Any other time that would be satisfying. But Tord’s anger was burning so hot he felt cold. 

The minute the elevator doors opened the dirty coward was crashing to the floor in the middle of a few of Tord’s scientists. Tord took one step out, and grabbed the nearest one by the arm. He didn’t pay much attention to who it was.

“I want every single piece of information you can get out of him by any means necessary, and then do what you will with him. I’m sure you can find some use for him. All I want is to make sure he suffers.” Tord was practically hissing, before he turned and stepped back into the elevator. 

The doors slammed shut just as Tord went into a violent coughing fit, his adrenaline rush beginning to wear off. Blood was in his throat, choking him, and that white hot pain was back. When the doors opened once more he was dragging himself along the wall. 

He straightened himself up when he heard his second in commands around the corner. Having the soldiers with them see him like this would be bad for Army morale. He stood tall and proud, long, quick strides over to the group, issuing orders to the lower ranks quickly. “I want the enemy soldiers’ bodies taken outside of base limits and buried in a mass grave. Do not make it shallow, I want six feet of dirt covering them minimum. Take  _ our _ dead to the morgue while we organize burials for them.” He looked out over them staring at him. He was faintly aware of liquid leaking out of his mouth every time he opened it. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

The soldiers turned, looking absolutely fucking terrified. It wasn’t long before Tord was alone in the hallway with Paul and Patryck. Good.

Tord sunk down on one knee. He knew he’d have fallen further if Paul hadn’t caught him. 

“Patryck, go get a medic. I’ll stay here with him.” He was being half dragged, half guided to lean against a wall, taking the effort of keeping upright off his shoulders. One of Paul’s arms was wrapped around his shoulders.

“Tord, hey. Stay with us.” 

He wanted to, he really did, but he didn’t think he could stay awake much longer. He’d lost a lot of blood. But...Tom. He hadn’t seen Tom yet. He looked up at Paul.

“Where’s Tom?”

“He’s okay. A couple bruises, but he’s fine. He’s in the infirmary.”

“Good. Good.” Tord rested the back of his head against the wall, letting out a slow breath as his eye fluttered closed. It briefly crossed his mind how odd that was, that Tom hadn’t been more hurt, but he didn’t have the energy or ability to ponder it. Instead, he slipped away easily into unconsciousness.


End file.
